A Love forbidden
by Slash Fembot
Summary: Life. Love. Seduction. Betrayal. Rated R for future chapters, this contains fluff and HP/DM slash.
1. Part I Dreaming and Reality

A/N: Thoughts are: /Hermione/ //Harry// (Ginny) * Ron * [Draco] _Snape_ +Dumbledore+ ^Newie^ Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers * points to JKR *  
  
Life. Love. Seduction. Rated R for future chapters, this story contions fluff and slash.  
  
Relationships: G Weasley/Longbottom Potter/Malfoy R Weasley/Finnigan Granger/Newie McGonagall/Dumbledore Snape/Black/Lupin  
  
Ah. Yes. A fine little love triangle between our two fave animagis and our fave Potions Master.  
  
  
  
A Love Forbidden  
  
It started like a normal Death Eater meeting. Voldemort stood in the centre, his eyes scanning the circle of Death Eaters around him.  
  
"Lucius!" he barked. One of the Death Eater stepped forward.  
  
"You're son?"  
  
"He is here my Lord."  
  
"Bring him, Lucius."  
  
"Draco!" A young boy, about fifteen, stepped shakily towards his father. His blond hair was disheveled and dirty. His silver-blue eyes seemed shadowed, almost downcast. His shoulders were slumped.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy the third," Voldemort hissed. Draco's head snapped up and he glared hard at Voldemort. He spat on the ground, and there was blood mixed in with the saliva. It was obvious he had been beaten beforehand.  
  
"What?" Draco said, harshly. "The initiation will begin!" Voldemort shreiked. The other Death Eaters formed a tighter circle around Voldemort and Draco.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled.  
  
"You will become a Death Eater whether you like it or not son!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Draco yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Then suddenly all was quiet. Draco could see people yelling, but there was no sound. He seemed to be surrounded in a bright silver-blue light. As the light spread, the Death Eaters fell back, almost in slow motion. What appeared to be a shockwave rippled through them, killing all it hit.  
  
A million miles away, in a little town called Little Whinging, a boy called Harry Potter awoke with a start. 


	2. Part II Recount

Disclaimer: *beats off lawyer type people that are chasing her* No!!! Not mine! JK's! Not MINE!  
  
Dedication: Surprise, surprise, someone likes my story! A huge thanks to Willowstar for your review!  
  
  
  
A Love Forbidden  
  
Part II  
  
"You, Boy!" Vernon called from the lounge room. Harry Potter appeared in the doorway, his raven hair hanging to his shoulders. His emerald eyes flickered to the TV, and he noticed that Vernon and Dudley were watching an unspeakable video on the actions of. ahem. lesbians.  
  
"I want a cup of coffee, some of that delicious mud cake you whipped up yesterday. So does Dudley," Vernon ordered. There was a glint of gold in Harry's eyes as he turned to go cut up the cake. Ever since Petunia had left Vernon, Harry had had to do all the cooking. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Get the door, boy!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry stuttered. Draco stood in front of him, his eyes wild.  
  
"Father. Voldemort. Death Eaters.. Chase."  
  
"Slow down, catch your breath!"  
  
"You. dream. * puff puff*. You dreamt about it. last night. I know you did."  
  
Harry recoiled.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I could feel someone's magical energy. I knew it was yours."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"You saw the dream, I'm not a Death Eater."  
  
"How do I know it wasn't a trick that Voldemort cooked up?"  
  
"Look at my arms, Harry. See a Dark Mark anywhere?" Draco had his usual smirk in place, but it was more withdrawn, less self-centred.  
  
"I guess I have to trust you. Look, go down the street. There is a lady I know down there, she lives at 5 Magnolia Cresent. Her name is Mrs. Figg. Tell her I sent you, and she'll look after you. I'll be there soon," Harry said. "Oh, and don't worry about clothes, Mrs. Figg is a witch, she'll conjure up some."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Draco said, looking down the street. "How can I thank you?"  
  
"Just get to Mrs. Figg's safely."  
  
*Down the road*  
  
{Who could that be?} Arabella Figg thought when she heard the knock on the door. Getting up slowly, she made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw someone she would have never expected to see.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, not cursing young Harry I hope," she said, surprised.  
  
"No... Harry sent me here. Told me you could help me," Draco said, glancing around.  
  
"Come in, come in," Arabella said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now, what i need to help you with seems to be very important, or otherwise Harry wouldn't have risked my security for it. Before you tell me, would you like a cup of tea?" she asked him, reaching for the jug.  
  
"Just a glass of water please," Draco said, politley. When they had sat down again, Draco began his story.  
  
"Just last weekend, I got home after the school year finished. Father grabbed me, and threw me into my holding cell. I remember being knocked unconsious, and then waking up to a strange vision. In my vision, Harry stood before me. Said something about helping me. Then they disappeared as I was visciously kicked in the ribs by my father. He told me I had to get up immeaditly and follow him out to where I would become a follower of Voldemort. I fought, of course, but Father just shoved me into the wall. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into the centre of a circle of Death Eaters. Father was saying I would become a Death Eater whether I liked it or not. Then everything went quiet. Like, I could see that people were yelling, but I couldn't hear anything. I was surrounded by this silver-blue light, and it kept spreading, like in slow motion. Then the light disappeared, and what looked like a shockwave spread out. All the Death Eaters were killed. When everything came back to normal speed, Voldemort was still standing. He turned to me, and I know he said something, but my mind was still in shock. I saw a flash of green light, and when my vision cleared, Voldemort was gone."  
  
After this long speech, Draco seemed tired. Arabella turned to him.  
  
"Sounds like you managed to avoide a Killing Curse, young Malfoy," she said. "How did you end up here?"  
  
"I remember thinking that I have to go to somewhere where I would be safe. Next thing I know, I'm standing outside Harry's place," Draco answered looking confused.  
  
//Bloody hell, she would have had to of locked this bloody door// Draco heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Arabella, open the door," he said, watching the door.  
  
"But there is no-one there," Arabella argued.  
  
"Just open the door," Draco urged. Sighing, Arabella went to the door, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Harry standing there, cradiling his hand to his chest.  
  
"Harry, Harry, come in," Arabella said. Harry seemed to brighten when he saw Draco sitting there safe and sound.  
  
[What did you do to your arm, Harry] Draco thought.  
  
//Not much, just Uncle Vernon shoved it in the HOT stove because I gave him a burnt piece of mud cake. Any fool should know mud cake is meant to be black.// Harry thought. Both boys eyes opened wide when they realised they had been talking telepathically.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" Arabella asked, noticing their surprised expressions.  
  
"We - we were just talking. telepathically!" Draco choked out, still staring at Harry.  
  
"Oh dear," Arabella muttered. Both boys heads snapped towards her.  
  
"What?" they said in unison. Arabella shook her head.  
  
"I think that we better go to Hogwarts,"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Reveiws are accepted.  
  
A few afterstory notes to say.  
  
devils-assistant - Draco and Harry will "get it on" when I feel like making them do so.  
  
Bittersweet Symphony- You will get an email about your review.  
  
Willowstar - Thank you! arHa 


	3. Part III Recieve Mi Elemento

Disclaimer: Arrrrgh! Why are some lawyer type peoples so docile? I do not own these. though. owning Draco might be good..  
  
A huge thanks to my beta reader, Bittersweet Symphony.  
  
A/N: Remember, peoples thoughts are: /Hermione/ //Harry// (Ginny) * Ron * [Draco] _Snape_ +Dumbledore+ ^Lilian^ {Arabella} &Sirius& \Tearna\ |Pierre| ||Xena||  
  
**************************************************************************** ** ^Life wouldn't be so difficult if I had a family.^ Lilian Ayez-Lafoy thought to herself. She was idly doodling on her notepad and feeling extremely bored.  
  
Her mother, Veronica Ayez-Lafoy, had been a 30-year-old, blond-haired blue- eyed witch. Her Father, Jerry Ayez-Lafoy, had been a 35-year-old, brown- haired brown-eyed wizard. Lilian, however, was a 15-year-old, red-haired, red-eyed witch, who attended the Spangled School of Witchcraft in America.  
  
^I want to go to Hogwarts. At least it's a mixed gender school.^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
"Dumbledore! Albus!" Severus Snape yelled as he ran through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Arabella Figg is coming," Snape said. Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"But she is meant to be watching Harry."  
  
"She is bringing Potter."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Draco." Suddenly, they heard a loud bang up in Albus's office.  
  
"Gerroff!"  
  
"Bugger off, Potter, you should of moved!"  
  
"Will you boys please settle down?" Albus and Severus grinned at each other. Draco and Harry would never change.  
  
"ILemon Drops/I," Albus said. The Gargoyle jumped aside, and Albus and Severus made their way up stairs.  
  
"Would you boys put down your wands?" Albus heard Arabella say. He motioned to Severus to stay behind the door, and listened, interested to hear how Arabella would handle this.  
  
"Tell him to put his down his wand first!" Draco whined. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hang on. Dumbledore's round here. so is Snape!" Harry exclaimed. Albus sighed. That boy's aptitude at picking up magical energy surpassed even Albus's. Albus pushed open the door.  
  
"How the heck did you know that, Potter?!" Draco exclaimed, surprised. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Arabella," Albus said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Harry and Draco, Albus," she said. "Draco turned up outside my place this morning, and when Harry came round to visit, they said that they were talking telepathically."  
  
"Oh dear," Severus muttered. Harry, Draco, Arabella and Albus turned to face him. Albus raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"The Prophecy, Albus," Severus said. "The Elemental Prophecy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pardon me for asking," both Draco and Harry asked at the same time. Harry blushed and motioned for Draco to continue.  
  
"What prophecy?" Draco asked, still frowning at Harry.  
  
//Why are you looking at me like that?// Harry thought. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said. "I think we had better write to Miss Ayez Lafoy, Miss Fortunato, Miss Bruja and Mr Magicien."  
  
"Miss IHave faith/I, Miss ILucky/I, Miss IWitch/I and Mr. IWizard/I?" Draco asked. Albus raised a questioning brow. Draco shrugged.  
  
"My Father taught me well in French and Spanish. I taught myself Italian." Albus nodded.  
  
"Sir. before you contact those people, may I ask what this prophecy is?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"As if I'm going to be able to stop you." Albus smiled. "This prophecy. I do not know it by heart. Severus, perhaps you have a copy of it?"  
  
"I do indeed, Albus," Severus said, reaching into a pocket on his robes. "I have been carrying it round since the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament last year, knowing we would have need of it." He passed a sheet of paper to Albus.  
  
"IThe children, once so young, so innocent, will have to grow up. One of them will help the Dark Lord back to power, willingly or not. Six or eight, fate will decide. All marked similarly, a lightning bolt. Earth, Fire Wind and Water, this will be the followers. Light and Dark, are the leaders, while Strength and Intelligence will help. Three or four couples, fate will decide. Four females, four males. The strongest of the lot, will win or lose, his battle with his long-time foe./I"  
  
"That's the prophecy?" Draco asked, incredulously. Albus nodded. Then they heard female voices arguing in the corridor beside the gargoyle. Arabella, Draco, Harry, Severus and Albus all listened intently.  
  
"Tearna! Are you sure this is Dumbledore's office?" said one voice.  
  
"I'm a damn-sight more sure than you obviously are!" said the second voice.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude, Miss Fortunato! You should know better than that!"  
  
"Ha ha, Lilian. Now stop that, you look like my mother!"  
  
Chuckling, Albus walked out of the room and soon came back up with two bickering 15-year-old girls.  
  
"I told you so Lilian!" said the taller one. She had wispy, waist length blond hair, and cloudy blue eyes.  
  
"You did not, Tearna! It was just a simple fluke, that's all!" her friend, Lilian said. Harry almost expected to see a reincarnation of his mother, and got the shock of his life when he saw that this girl had shoulder- length red hair and flaming red eyes. What shocked him and Draco the most was the fact that both these girls had lightening bolt scars on their heads. Seeing the boys, Lilian and Tearna stopped bickering and smiled at them.  
  
"Hi!" they said in unison. Harry and Draco were stunned. These girls were beautiful!  
  
//If only I wasn't gay!// Harry thought with a tone of regret. //These girls are beautiful enough to turn any gay guy straight!// Unbeknownst to him, Draco was thinking along the same lines.  
  
"H-h-hi!" Draco stuttered. The girls smiled at them.  
  
"I'm Lilian Ayez-Lafoy. And let me tell you, I have been wanting to come here to Hogwarts since I got my letter for that goddamn Spangled School!" Lilian said, laughing.  
  
"The all-girls school in America?" Harry asked. Sometimes it did help to have a friend like Hermione.  
  
"Yep!" Lilian replied, gazing round the room. When she spotted Fawkes, she gave a little squeal.  
  
"Oh my god! Is that a Phoenix? Whose is it?"  
  
"Never mind her," Lilian's friend said. "As she said, she's been attending the Spangled School of Witchcraft for the past four years. So have I. My name's Tearna. Tearna Fortunato."  
  
"Lucky?" Draco asked. Tearna nodded.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. My last name means 'Bad Faith' or something like that."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. He went over to Fawkes, who chirped and flew onto his arm.  
  
"Now we have to wait for Xena and Pierre to get here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir! That's only six! The prophecy calls for eight!" Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Did I say that Xena and Pierre would be the last ones to arrive? You and Draco here know Intelligence and Strength. I think you know them very well." Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco closed their eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered.  
  
"Blaise," Draco said. Unknown to everyone, Blaise was Draco's actual best friend. Not many people can claim to have best friends in Slytherin, but Draco could. His friendship with Blaise went past Lucius' money, although that's all it had been at the start.  
  
"How interesting that you both know!" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. Harry and Draco's eyes snapped open. Dumbledore just grinned.  
  
"Like, what's happening?" Lillian said. Harry noticed that for the first time that she had a ring of gold circling the outside of her pupil.  
  
"Ampèreheure, vous découvrirez," Dumbledore said, deliberilatley speaking in French.  
  
"He said, 'Ah, you shall find out,'" Draco said to the rest of them. He could see a smile playing on the edges of Professor Severus's mouth.  
  
"Draco très bien fait," Albus said.  
  
"Merci," Draco said bowing. Severus started laughing. Harry looked shocked that the Potions Professor could smile, let alone laugh.  
  
[He's not always that scary Potter] he heard Draco's thoughts interfere.  
  
//You sure?//  
  
[Positive. He is my mum's brother after all]  
  
//Snape's your Uncle?!//  
  
^I'm sure your conversation is quite amusing. Or it would be if I knew who this Snape fellow is.^ Both boys heads shot up. They spotted Lillian smiling at them, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Svp Enfants, Svp," Dumbledore said, watching their interaction. "Please pay attention."  
  
Everyone nodded. Dumbledore smiled. He heard four sets of footsteps treading up the stairway.  
  
"What kind of password is that? Lemon Drops? Why can't he have normal things like the School motto?" muttered a British accent.  
  
"He fancies muggle sweets if you must know. Now come along Pierre, Xena and Blaise, do hurry up." Came Hermiones know-it-all voice.  
  
"Keep your shirt on Granger," came the British voice. "Although I reckon you'd look damn good with it off!" There was a sound of a resounding smack, and then Hermione bounced in the door, followed by another girl, a French looking guy and Blaise Zabini, who was holding his cheek.  
  
[Poor Blaise. I know what it feels like to get slapped by Granger.] Harry nearly started laughing at that memory.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, rushing over to him. "Why are you here? No trouble with You-Know-Who I hope? Oh you have no idea how much Ron and I worried when Dumbledore sent me the letter asking me to come here. I thought you were in serious trouble! Ron said if You-Know-Who hurt you he was going to."  
  
"Calm down Hermione! I'm fine!" Harry said. Then Hermione spotted Draco.  
  
"What's IHE/I doing here?" she spat. Draco shrunk back.  
  
"IHE/I is in the same situation that I am. Family dead and managing to survive with only a scar." Harry replied.  
  
"Family dead, Harry? What about your Aunt and Uncle?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"My aunt left my Uncle while I was at school here last year. Just before I came here I accidentally killed my Uncle." There was a collective gasp from the group gathered.  
  
"I'd had to make my Uncle and Cousin some mud cake because they asked. no, they demanded that I get them some. When I gave it to them, my Uncle shut my hand in the oven. He thought the mud cake was burnt because it was brown," here, Harry gave a dry laugh. "I got mad, and then I was surrounded by darkness. When it cleared, there was a flash of green light and my Cousin and Uncle were gone."  
  
"This certainly makes things more interesting Potter."  
  
"Yes it does, Professor Snape," Harry replied.  
  
"Please, call me Severus outside of School days," Severus said, smiling.  
  
" Uh. ok Prof. I mean Severus."  
  
Draco flashed him a smile.  
  
[That means that he likes you. He only ever lets people he likes call him Severus. My father is only allowed to call him Snape.]  
  
//He'd rather be called by his last name?//  
  
[Yep.]  
  
//Weird//  
  
"Well. Draco has nowhere to go, and neither does Harry," Severus said smiling at the two boys. "I think that they should stay here at Hogwarts in the Slytherin and Gryffindor flats." Albus shook his head.  
  
"Only a true Gryffindor and a true Slytherin can get into those. We do not even know where they are."  
  
"Sir. the elements. which of them are ours?"  
  
"Well. Intelligence and Strength are the most obvious."  
  
"Uh. Excusez-moi? Xena et moi ne se sont pas présentés," Said the French looking guy.  
  
"Oh. Pardon je. Draco... a pu vous traduire pour le reste d'eux?"  
  
"Oui Professeur."  
  
"Mon nom est Pierre Magicien. Elle est Xena Bruja."  
  
Draco turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok. he is Pierre Magicien and she is Xena Bruja. De quelle école venez- vous?"  
  
"École canadienne de Wizardry."  
  
"They are from the Canadian School of Wizardry."  
  
"Why does he only speak French?" Lillian asked, interested.  
  
"I'll ask him. Pourquoi parlez-vous seulement français?"  
  
"Ils nous encouragent à parler notre langue maternelle."  
  
"Ok, they encourage them to speak their native language."  
  
"What about Xena, what language does she speak?" Harry said.  
  
"Quelle langue Xena parle-t-il?"  
  
"Espagnol."  
  
"She speaks Spanish."  
  
"I also speak English," Xena said, after watching the conversation with intrigue. She turned to Pierre and said, "I do believe that it is time to stop playing this game Pierre. It is tiring."  
  
"Au contraire, turtle dove. It is most amusing," Pierre said. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"We shall now settle down to business. Could everyone except for Hermione and Blaise please take out their wands? Good. good," Albus said. There was a rap on the door. Dumbledore opened the door and Sirius Black ran into the room straight at Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you okay? Nothing to do with Voldemort? I was so worried when Moony told me that you where here!"  
  
Just then, Pierre shrieked, "Murderer!" and Sirius had to duck a well-aimed Stunning Curse.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Sirius roared, glaring at the boy.  
  
"You murdered my parents," Pierre said, his wand aimed at Sirius heart.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"They were walking in that street when you blew it up! They were Muggles!"  
  
Harry waved his hand and a silencing charm was placed on both of them. Albus, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Xena, Lillian and Tearna gaped at him. Sirius and Pierre didn't notice.  
  
"What?" Harry said, an innocent look on his face.  
  
"You just did wandless magic Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"I did?" he said, then he spotted his wand lying on the table in front of him. "Oh."  
  
"Okay," Albus said, still looking at Harry. "Is there anyone else that can do wandless magic that we don't know about? No? Okay, can you all pick up your wands and recite this incantation one at a time. I'Recieve mi elemento'/I."  
  
"That's Spanish," Draco and Xena said at the same time.  
  
"Very good," Albus said, smiling at them. "Now, ten points to Slytherin and whatever house you will be in, Xena, if you can tell me what it means."  
  
"It means 'Receive my element'," Xena and Draco in unison. Severus grinned at his nephew.  
  
[Well done Malfoy!] Harry said.  
  
//Quit with the Malfoy will you Harry. I do have a first name you know.//  
  
[It's been so long since I've used it. but okay, Draco]  
  
"Okay, Xena would you be able to perform the incantation?" Albus's voice cut through their train of thought. "I would like you to stand in the centre of the room, and if everyone could clear the area? Thank you. Now, when you say the incantation, a creature of that element will, shall we say, leap out of your chest. This creature will be your. Animagus form."  
  
Xena stood in the middle of the room. She raised her wand, and muttered, "IRecieve mi elemento./I" She was surrounded by a green light and a large female deer leapt from her chest. It was a ghostly sort of image. Harry winced as it brought back all sorts of painful images. When the green light had cleared, and the doe had disappeared, everyone got a look at Xena to see if she was okay. Everyone got a surprise when they saw the normally blue-eyed, blond-haired bookish girl, standing there in a VERY small green one-shoulder top, a green miniskirt and green knee-high boots with long brown hair and forest-green eyes.  
  
"I believe we have found Earth," Albus said. "I believe I forgot to mention before about the change in personality and clothing?"  
  
Draco and Harry shook their heads. They were used to Albus.  
  
"Pierre? I do believe that it is your turn?" Albus said, smiling at the boy. Taking a deep breath, Pierre stepped into the centre of the room. He recited the incantation, and a blue-green light surrounded him. A ghostly shadow of a merman appeared. When the light cleared, Pierre had blonde hair that looked blue if the light hit it at a certain angle, bright blue eyes and was wearing blue camouflage pants, blue tank top and sneakers. His eyebrow was pierced with a blue sleeper.  
  
"Lilian?" Albus said. Lilian stood forward as Pierre stood back.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, me and Tearna have already performed the spell," she said. Albus nodded.  
  
"Draco?" Draco stood forward. Holding out his wand, he recited the incantation.  
  
############################################################################ ## A/N: Heheheheh a cliffy...sort of.. I'm no good at cliffies. I'm not gonna bother translating that French, Spanish and Italian. to hard.  
  
I will try. Here we go.  
  
Ayez-Lafoy- Have Faith (French) Fortunato- Lucky (Italian) Bruja- Witch (Spanish) Magicien- Wizard (French) Ampèreheure, vous découvrirez- Ah, you shall find out (French) Draco très bien fait- Draco very well done (French) Merci- Thank You (French) Svp Enfants, Svp- Please, Children, please (French) Excusez-moi? Xena et moi ne se sont pas présentés- Excuse me? Xena and I were not presented. (French)  
  
Pardon je. Draco... a pu vous traduire pour le reste d'eux- Forgive me. Draco... could translate the  
  
rest of them? (Rough translation of French) Oui Professeur- Yes Professor (French) Mon nom est Pierre Magicien. Elle est Xena Bruja- My name is Pierre Magicien. She is Xena Bruja. (French) De quelle école venez-vous- What school do you come from? (Rough Translation of French) École canadienne de Wizardry- Canadian School of Wizardry (French) Pourquoi parlez-vous seulement français- Why do you only speak French? (duh. French) Ils nous encouragent à parler notre langue maternelle- They encourage us to speak our native language. (French) Quelle langue Xena parle-t-il- What language does Xena speak? (French) Espagnol- Spanish (French) Au contraire- On the contrary (French) Recieve mi elemento- Receive my element (Spanish)  
  
I think that is it. I am not positive. Anyway, to my BETA, Bittersweet Symphony,  
  
*The reason that only Draco, Pierre and Dumbledore speak French while the others have French last names, is because they haven't learnt French. They were brought up in America. ok?  
  
* You will find out about Lilian's family later on. if I remember. 


	4. Part IV Realization

Disclaimer: aw. gee. you know, I suck at Disclaimers. Anyway. all I own is a Newt Scamander and a Kennelwhorthy Whisp book. I wish, though, that I had Draco tied up in my basement.. :D  
  
A/N: Lot's of other languages and maybe surprises here. THANKS TO MY BETA!  
  
A/N2: Remember, peoples thoughts are: /Hermione/ //Harry// (Ginny) * Ron * [Draco] _Snape_ +Dumbledore+ ^Lilian^ {Arabella} &Sirius& \Tearna\ |Pierre| ||Xena|| Also \\Tom Riddle\\  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
I"I believe we have found Earth," Albus said. "I also believe I forgot to mention before about the change in personality and clothing?"  
  
Draco and Harry shook their heads. They were used to Albus.  
  
"Pierre? I do believe that it is your turn?" Albus said, smiling at the boy. Taking a deep breath, Pierre stepped into the centre of the room. He recited the incantation, and a blue-green light surrounded him. A ghostly shadow of a merman appeared. When the light cleared, Pierre had blonde hair that looked blue if the light hit it at a certain angle, bright blue eyes and was wearing blue camouflage pants, blue tank top and sneakers. His eyebrow was pierced with a blue sleeper.  
  
"Lilian?" Albus said. Lilian stood forward as Pierre stood back.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, me and Tearna have already performed the spell," she said. Albus nodded.  
  
"Draco?" Draco stood forward. Holding out his wand, he recited the incantation./I  
  
Now, On with the story!!  
  
A Love Forbidden  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A blinding white light surrounded Draco. Harry shielded his eyes from the bright glare, and when he looked back he just caught a glimpse of a Phoenix disappearing. Draco's eyes and hair were pretty much normal, but he wore baggy, white denim jeans and a tight white tank top. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his ear and eyebrow were pierced. On his feet, instead of sneakers, Draco wore a pair of white inline rollerblades.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, curiously watching Harry. Harry's mouth was opening and closing soundlessly, as if he was a goldfish. He was staring at Draco.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius tried. When Harry couldn't be snapped out of his reverie, Draco stepped up in front of Harry.  
  
[Bloody hell Potter,] Draco thought to Harry. [Snap out of it!]  
  
\He isn't going to.\ Tearna thought to them.  
  
[He'd better.]  
  
//Wha?// Harry's disjointed thoughts joined the silent conversation. Draco nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you get a move on," Severus said, looking at Harry oddly. Harry nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Receive mi elemento," Harry muttered, holding his wand. The room became dark, but everyone could see. It was strange. A creature jumped out of Harry's chest. It was.  
  
"A Basilisk!" Hermione shrieked. The creature and the dark light disappeared. Harry stood there, his tousled black hair now hanging just below his shoulders. He blinked, and his eyes turned black with a silver ring circling round the outside. Blinking again, his eyes reverted to their normal green. His clothes, which before were pretty much normal, now consisted of a black silk shirt with Eminem scrawled on it in large white letters, and a pair of baggy black denims. His footwear was very much like Draco's, and his eyebrow and ear were pierced with tiny black studs.  
  
"We have Dark," Albus said, looking disappointed. "Hermione and Blaise, would you like to perform the spell as well?"  
  
"No fucking way, Hermione is not going to fucking end up like me," Harry said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer."  
  
"Oookay," Draco said. "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"None of your fucking business, Malfoy," Harry burst out. He clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
//Sorry Draco. I. I. I can't help it.//  
  
^Try and fight it Harry. Trust me, its hard to fight.^  
  
//You've been through this Lilian?//  
  
^Of course, sweetie.^  
  
\We both had to fight it when we first did the spell. Look at Pierre.\ Tearna thought.  
  
Harry glanced over to where Pierre stood, holding his hand over his own mouth.  
  
// Shit.//  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Severus said. "If you are quite finished?"  
  
"Sorry sirs. It's. umm. never mind," Harry replied.  
  
"Quite alright, Harry, quite alright," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. "You're father reacted in much the same way."  
  
"Dad was a prophesied one?"  
  
"Not the man that you think of as Dad. I mean your biological father."  
  
"What? You mean. James wasn't my father? Well who the fuck is my father?" Harry didn't even try to stop the profanity.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath, and looked surprisingly agitated. "Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
When Harry awoke, he was unsure of his surroundings. His vision was blurry. He reached out, thinking that he was missing his glasses. When he found that they were still on, he was surprised. When he took them off to clean them, he could see perfectly. He obviously didn't need the glasses anymore. Then he felt the presence of someone else with him.  
  
"Who's there?" he called. The person was very close.  
  
"I think you know," whispered a voice in Parseltongue.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry replied, glaring defiantly into the red eyes of his nemesis. Harry wasn't about to believe that this murderer was his Father.  
  
"Please, Harry, call me Tom," Voldemort - Tom said. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine then, Tom," Harry said, spitting the name as though it was a curse. Tom sighed.  
  
"I trust Albus has already told you?" Tom said, dejectedly. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"How could you? How could you dump me with the Potters? How could you try and kill me all these years?" Harry ranted, all the feelings he'd been keeping in since he was 11 came pouring out. "How could you take away the only family I'd ever had? How could you leave me?" Tears began to pour down his cheeks.  
  
"Shh, Harry, calm down. Will you give me a chance?" Tom muttered, reaching out to Harry. Harry recoiled.  
  
"Don't touch me," he hissed. Tom sighed again. This was going to take a while. Just then, Harry's head jerked up.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"The Malfoy kid?" Tom said curious.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Riddle. Draco's in pain."  
  
Tom sighed. "I thought I told McNair to leave him alone," he said, massaging his temples.  
  
"McNair? The Ministry executioner? What's he got to do with this?" Harry asked, glaring at the man through his tears. For some reason, he was in pain as well.  
  
"The fact that McNair is the actual Voldemort?" Tom said.  
  
"McNair? I thought you were Voldemort."  
  
"No. McNair took my nickname from school and made himself into an evil person. I would never kill Muggles. That would be too much like Hitler," Tom said.  
  
//How does he know about Hitler. he hates Muggles// Harry thought to himself.  
  
"I know about Hitler, Harry, because he was my grandfather," Tom said. Harry glanced up at him.  
  
"You read my thoughts?"  
  
"Dark wizards can read each others thoughts."  
  
"I'm not a Dark wizard."  
  
"I mean, the Dark element wizards Harry," Tom said.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Just then, he cried out and doubled over.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Don't. touch. me." Harry ground out from behind gritted teeth. Images were flashing through his head.  
  
*Flash One *  
  
Draco was doubled over in a dark and dingy room. A shadowy figure stood over him. Harry was standing to the side, apparently invisible.  
  
"Where is the Potter boy?!" screamed the figure above Draco. There was the sound of a whip cracking, and a line of blood welled up on Draco back. He cried out in pain.  
  
"Where is he!?" The whip cracked again.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Draco screamed, biting his lip. He raised his eyes.  
  
[Hurry, Harry. hurry.]  
  
*End Flash One *  
  
"Harry!" Tom called, sensing that Harry was coming out of his vision.  
  
"Dad?" Harry said, unable to process what he was saying.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Tom. "Do you know where McNair is?" Harry asked him, gasping for breath.  
  
"Yes. he's at the Malfoy's old place. Why?"  
  
"Because he is tourturing Draco."  
  
"Shit."  
  
A/N: I have serious writers block, so I am leaving it here for now.  
  
Thanks to Bittersweet Symphony, my beta. YOU ARE THE BEST! 


End file.
